


Quand on parle du loup...

by Chapaf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Derek Hale's Wolf Loves Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ne va pas très bien ce jour-là. Derek décide de prendre les devants pour le consoler. A moins que ça ne soit le loup qui n'en fasse encore qu'à sa tête ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand on parle du loup...

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde.
> 
> Bon finalement, il n'aura pas fallu attendre si longtemps que ça après "l'alpha et son mate" pour une nouvelle Sterek. J'ai eu une envie de fluff hier soir, et ça donne ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira...
> 
> Bêta et correction maison. Donc si y a des grumeaux dans la tambouille, ça ne sera que ma faute ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture

Stiles ne parle pas. Il ne rit pas. Il ne s’agite pas. Et ça fait un moment que ça dure. Quelques heures au moins, sans que Derek puisse dire précisément de quoi cela vient. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est que la meute s’est réunie, qu’elle a palabré, que Stiles ne parlait déjà pas et qu’à un moment, celui-ci s’est tout simplement mis à l’écart.

D’abord adossé au mur du loft, il s’est laissé glisser jusqu’à se retrouver assis par terre. Les genoux relevés, il a les coudes posés sur ceux-ci, la tête un peu baissée. Derek voit bien à quel point les épaules du jeune homme sont affaissées, comme si elles devaient supporter un fardeau invisible. En fait, la seule partie de son corps qui s’agite encore, ce sont ses doigts. Stiles fait mine de jouer avec, mais Derek note sans peine qu’il ne fait que les triturer dans un sens et dans l’autre.

Les narines du loup palpitent doucement et il renifle en direction de Stiles. Une lourde odeur de peine lui parvient. Elle est très particulière cette fragrance, car elle ressemble à celle de l’humidité chaude qui monte de la terre juste avant un orage. Quelques instants avant que la violence des éléments ne se déchaîne.

Or Derek n’a aucune idée de la tempête qui secoue actuellement Stiles. Pour tout dire, ça l’emmerde. En plus, il ne peut rien faire pour l’aider parce que toute la meute reste plantée là à discutailler d’il ne sait quoi. Pour tout dire, ça fait un moment qu’il a cessé de suivre la conversation. Il est entièrement focalisé sur Stiles.

À un moment, il croise le regard de Scott. C’est le seul chez qui il perçoit une inquiétude similaire à la sienne. Le bêta fait mine de s’avancer vers Stiles mais, bien qu’il soit sous sa forme humaine, Derek découvre immédiatement les dents. Le message est clair. Scott recule d’un pas, médusé.

La meute se décide enfin à mettre les voiles. Il faut dire que Derek a fait ce qu’il fallait pour en coupant court à toutes les conversations. Cela lui a valu quelques regards surpris, mais ses congénères se sont soumis à sa volonté. Il faut bien que ça ait quelques avantages d’être l’alpha, bordel !

Ça et l’habitude que ses bêtas ont de son sale caractère. Aussi personne ne s’étonne quand il les fout tous à la porte sans ménagement. Tous sauf Stiles. Stiles qui s’est péniblement remis debout en poussant de ses paumes sur ses genoux. Stiles qui semble terriblement désorienté quand Derek lui pose la main sur l’épaule pour le retenir. Stiles qui ne résiste même pas lorsque Derek le balance sur le canapé plus qu’il ne l’y conduit.

_Assied-toi, je reviens, gronde Derek avant de tourner les talons.

 

La confusion sort Stiles de son apathie alors que Derek s’éloigne en direction de la cuisine. Il se demande ce que le loup lui veut. Aucune réponse crédible ne se présente, d’autant qu’il a le cerveau qui tourne au ralenti. Ce matin, il s’est bourré de médocs. Pour ne pas penser. Pour moins penser…

Il n’aime pas cette date. Elle pue. Y a les bons anniversaires, et y a les autres.

Celui-là c’est l’empereur des anniversaires pourris. Parce qu’il pense à sa mère alors qu’il aimerait avoir oublié depuis le temps. Il pense aussi à son père qui ne doit pas être en meilleure forme. Dire qu’il pourrait être avec lui… Mais non, il a préféré fuir, prenant le prétexte lâche de cette réunion avec la meute pour échapper à la gaieté forcée du shérif. Pour ne pas obliger son père à maintenir une façade de circonstance.

C’est pour ça que Stiles se demande un peu ce qu’il fout là. _A fortiori_ alors que tout le monde a déjà foutu le camp. Qu’est-ce que Derek peut bien lui vouloir ? Il a intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine, parce que Stiles n’est pas disposé à se faire grogner dessus ou plaquer contre un mur.

Pendant tout ce temps, il entend Derek ravauder dans la cuisine. Des bruits de vaisselle qui s’entrechoque principalement. Et aussi la vapeur de la machine à expresso. Quand le taciturne alpha débarque à nouveau dans son salon, il tient une tasse fumante.

Stiles le regarde sans bien comprendre lorsque Derek la lui fourre d’autorité entre les mains. Le regard whisky passe du mug d’où s’échappe l’arôme lourd et acidulé du café à Derek qui le dévisage comme s’il attendait quelque chose de lui.

_Heu, _sourwolf_  ? Je ne bois pas de café…

Le visage sévère du lycan se tord en une expression de dépit. Si Stiles n’était pas aussi dérouté, il en rirait bien. C’est la première étincelle d’amusement qui perce le brouillard sinistre de cette journée. Elle se met à pétiller lorsque Derek fixe la tasse comme s’il considérait l’idée de la réduire en miettes.

_Je peux te faire un thé. Ou du chocolat, propose alors Derek.

_Derek, sérieusement, tu m’inquiètes, mec ! Tu es malade ?

 

L’alpha retient un grognement de frustration. Il sait qu’il n’est pas doué pour ça, montrer son soutien, de l’empathie et toutes les conneries de ce genre. Mais il aurait pensé que, pour une fois, son intention était suffisamment claire.

Il récupère la tasse avec un soupir agacé et la pose sur la table basse.

_Tu empeste les médocs, dit-il sans réfléchir…

Le visage d’ordinaire tellement expressif de Stiles se ferme à nouveau. Derek le voit se tasser sur lui-même et jure intérieurement.

_Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, s’excuse-t-il aussitôt d’une voix bourrue. T’as juste pas l’air dans ton assiette.

À sa grande surprise, Stiles relève la tête et relâche un petit rire incrédule. S’arrête. Redevient calme. Se remet à rire de la même manière. Et s’interrompt à nouveau.

_T’es sérieux ? ricane Stiles. T’es vraiment en train d’essayer de… me consoler ? Enfin, je suppose.

Derek ne répond rien. Un peu vexé. Il sait qu’il a agi sur une impulsion, qu’il a laissé parler l’instinct. C’est le loup qui a réagi en voyant Stiles dans cet état. L’homme, lui, n’a eu qu’à suivre et préparer le café.

 

Stiles met quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu’il a peut-être offensé le lycan. Après tout, ça n’est pas tous les jours que Derek offre sa sympathie à quelqu’un. C’est pourquoi l’incrédulité pousse Stiles a réagir comme un con. Alors qu’au fond, c’est plutôt mignon.

Ok, « mignon » n’est sans doute pas le terme le plus adapté lorsqu’il s’agit de qualifier Derek. Mais c’est pourtant le cas alors que _grumpy wolf_ se dandine d’un pied sur l’autre face à lui, la mine boudeuse. Bon, Derek ne se dandine pas vraiment. Et il ne boude pas vraiment non plus ouvertement. Mais Stiles est devenu super doué pour interpréter les gestes que l’alpha refoule au plus profond de lui-même.

Et il trouve ça mignon…

En fait, il trouva ça si terriblement _cute_ qu’il ne sait plus quoi faire pour détendre l’atmosphère. Alors il se penche et récupère la tasse de café. Prudemment, il y trempe ses lèvres. Derek a ajouté beaucoup de lait et de sucre à la boisson. En fait, c’est très différent du café noir.

 _Et pas si dégueulasse que ça finalement_ , se dit Stiles alors qu’il en goûte une seconde gorgée.

_T’aimes pas ça, gronde Derek en essayant de lui piquer la tasse.

Stiles se tourne sur le côté pour mettre son bien hors de portée.

_Bas les pattes, _sourwolf_. C’est mon café.

Quelque chose dans son attitude doit rassurer Derek, car celui-ci ne tente plus de le lui reprendre. Au contraire, il s’assoit tranquillement sur le canapé à côté de Stiles. Un silence un peu embarrassé tombe sur la pièce. Stiles aimerait bien le combler de quelques babillages, mais il ne trouve rien à dire. _Vraiment_ rien. Ce qui est plutôt inquiétant. Même de son propre point de vue.

À la place, il continue à boire.

_Tu veux en parler ? lui propose soudain Derek.

Stiles se surprend à considérer très sérieusement la proposition. Après tout, Derek sait ce que c’est que de perdre sa famille. Pourtant le jeune humain finit par secouer la tête négativement.

_Merci. C’est… heu… gentil…

Il s’attend presque à un grognement, mais Derek se contente de le fixer, le visage impénétrable.

_Dis, Derek…

_Hum ?

_Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à m’aider ?

Une pointe d’embarras se faufile sur le visage du loup qui hausse les épaules. Derek détourne les yeux.

_Tu fais partie de la meute, répond-il laconiquement.

_Oh…

Stiles est surpris que Derek l’admette aussi facilement. Comme si c’était naturel, comme si c’était vrai. Parce que Stiles est loin de pouvoir dire qu’il y croit. La plupart du temps, il se sent complètement décalé au milieu de ses amis. Pas qu’ils le lui fassent sentir ou le mettent à part. C’est même plutôt le contraire. Mais la barrière est là, et bien là.

_Mais je m’y prends comme un pied visiblement, reprend Derek de lui-même.

_C’est juste que je ne m’y attendais pas, tu vois ? Enfin tu es toi, _sourwolf._ Tu sais : grandes dents, grandes griffes, yeux tous rouges. Ton boulot, c’est plus de grogner et de m’aboyer dessus pour que je la boucle…

 

Stiles a essayé de dire ça avec légèreté et humour. Sauf que Derek reconnaît sans peine le fond de vérité dans ses paroles. À vrai dire, il a même conscience d’être un bien piètre alpha. Alors, OK, il défend sa meute et leur territoire. Il donnerait même sa vie pour cette bande de gamins agités. Mais lorsqu’il s’agit de réconforter et rassurer ses bêtas, il est franchement à chier.

La preuve encore aujourd’hui…

Sauf que cette fois, il sent confusément qu’il ne doit pas reculer, ne doit pas lâcher prise. Son loup le lui ordonne. La bête ne le laissera pas se cacher derrière tout un tas de faux prétextes afin que l’homme puisse renvoyer Stiles sans arrières pensées. L’animal en lui pigne et chouine misérablement. Le pousse vers l’avant du bout de son museau. Il l’encourage à aller vers Stiles.

Derek soupire. Tout serait tellement plus simple si Stiles était un loup… Ils pourraient tous deux se transformer et, sous sa forme animale, Derek n’aurait aucun scrupule à cajoler Stiles jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve le sourire. C’est l’idée de poser sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme qui le fait réagir.

 

_ _Sourwolf_? Hey, Derek ? Tu vas où ?

Stiles se demande quelle mouche a piqué Derek. L’a-t-il vexé à ce point-là ? Parce que le lycan vient purement et simplement de disparaître dans sa cuisine. Stiles en reste les bras ballants, se demandant quoi faire. Doit-il essayer de courir après Derek pour s’excuser ? Rester là à attendre qu’il revienne ? Partir ?

Au moment où Stiles se remet debout, encore indécis, il entend des pas et pousse un soupir de soulagement.

_Derek, dit-il en se retournant vers la porte. Je suis dés… Oh, nom d’un perroquet à poils !

Face à lui, se tient non pas Derek, mais un gigantesque loup noir. Immense. Le pelage aussi noir que la nuit. Les yeux brillants. Un concentré de puissance et de férocité.

Bien sûr Stiles a déjà vu Derek sous cette forme, alors qu’il est complètement transformé. Mais jamais d’aussi près. Est-ce que le lycan a été si vexé que ça ? A-t-il pété les plombs au point de vouloir bouffer Stiles ?

Ce dernier tend les mains devant lui en signe de non-agression. Il se rend pourtant vite compte que le loup ne fait pas mine de grogner ou de le déchiqueter sauvagement. Au contraire, percevant sans doute sa nervosité, il s’assoit sur son arrière-train, la langue pendante. Stiles se rassure un peu face à ce sourire lupin.

_Derek ? ânonne-t-il.

Un petit jappement lui répond. Stiles y répond par un rire un peu nerveux.

_Tu vas me becter ? J’ai vraiment dit un truc qui fallait pas, ou…

Il s’interrompt lorsque le loup – Derek – lève les yeux au ciel, l’air de le traiter de crétin. Puis il se remet debout et trottine en direction de Stiles qui, un peu malgré lui, recule prudemment. Du moins jusqu’à ce que l’arrière de ses genoux bute dans l’assise du canapé et qu’il se retrouve sur ses fesses sans trop savoir comment.

Stiles aimerait bien conserver une distance de sécurité, mais Derek est déjà planté à ses pieds, le regardant, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il a l’air de vouloir quelque chose, mais Stiles n’ose pas demander quoi. Après tout, boule de poils ou non, ça reste Derek sous la fourrure. Et déjà qu’il vaut mieux éviter de le contrarier sous sa forme humaine… Alors en loup, Stiles n’ose pas y penser.

C’est là que, d’un bond souple, Derek saute sur le canapé, juste à côté de lui. Il doit peser son poids, car Stiles sent les coussins se creuser sous eux. C’est comme ça qu’il se retrouve plaqué contre la créature.

Il n’y a cependant toujours aucune agressivité dans l’attitude du loup. En fait, Stiles trouve même réconfortante la présence de la bête qui se colle désormais contre son flanc. Il sait que les loups sont des animaux tactiles, mais Derek étant ce qu’il est, jamais il n’aurait imaginé qu’il puisse en aller de même pour ce dernier.

C’est pourtant bien le loup qui passe son museau sous le bras de Stiles pour les rapprocher l’un de l’autre. Sous les doigts de l’humain, le pelage épais s’avère doux, tiède et souple. Timidement, le jeune homme y passe la main en se demandant si Derek ne va pas en prendre ombrage. Mais celui-ci se contente de fermer les yeux et de… _Nom d’une chouette, oui !_ Derek remue la queue sur le canapé, faisant voler quelques coussins aux passages.

Stiles ne s’en préoccupe pas vraiment, trop fasciné par l’attitude de l’alpha. Lorsque Derek dépose un lichou humide dans son cou, il se met à rire.

_Hey, ça chatouille !

Stiles n’a plus peur. Il a compris que le loup ne cherchait qu’à le réconforter. Ce que Derek aurait été incapable de faire sous sa forme humaine. Aussi Stiles se laisse-t-il faire lorsque l’animal se dresse sur son arrière-train et pose ses pattes avant sur ses épaules. Derek le fait basculer sur le canapé de manière à la surplomber.

_Hey, nan, c’est dégueulasse, arrête !

Mais non, Derek continue de lui repeindre le visage à grands coups de langue canine.

 

Le loup est heureux. Il ne fait plus qu’un avec sa partie humaine et, en plus, Stiles se met à rire en se débattant doucement sous lui. Plus aucune crainte ne subsiste dans l’odeur de ce dernier. La peur de Stiles lorsqu’il est apparu lui a donné la nausée sans qu’il comprenne bien pourquoi.

Derek – son humain – est-il si mauvais que Stiles doive craindre une attaque ? Ça rend le loup triste. Parce qu’il sait que Derek n’est pas un mauvais bougre. Un peu grognon et solitaire. Pas par choix en plus. Souvent le loup essaye de pousser son humain à aller vers les gens. Mais cet imbécile est têtu comme un Saint-Bernard et se braque systématiquement.

Il n’y a qu’avec Stiles que le loup arrive à obtenir satisfaction. Comme si Derek l’humain était incapable de lui résister. Ce qui convient très bien à la bête qui, elle, adore Stiles. À chaque fois que le jeune humain apparaît, il s’agite, remue la queue et à envie de tourner sur lui-même pour se l’attraper. C’est instinctif…

Et puis, il y a les jours comme aujourd’hui. Ceux où Stiles ne dégage qu’une infinie tristesse. Là le loup voudrait se coucher en gémissant, le museau dissimulé sous ses pattes. Il n’aime pas voir l’humain souffrir. Il préfère entendre son rire et les mots sans suite qui lui échappent, trop vite et trop nombreux pour qu’il puisse tous les comprendre. Pas que ça soit important… Le son de la voix de Stiles lui suffit.

C’est pour ça qu’il relègue Derek au plus profond de lui-même quand Stiles commence à chahuter avec lui sur le canapé. Son humain fait grise mine, il redoute ce contact, redoute de céder à quelque chose que le loup ne distingue ni ne comprend très bien. Sauf qu’il ne laissera pas Derek tout gâcher. Il le repousse de toutes ses forces et se concentre sur Stiles.

Sur le goût un peu salé de sa peau sous sa langue, sur l’horrible odeur de médicaments qui ne dissimule pourtant pas celle propre à l’humain. Mélange de muscade et de terre. Et puis il y a son rire lorsque le loup lui mordille très doucement la manche.

À un moment, ils roulent tous les deux par terre. Le loup se retrouve un instant sur le dos. Sa nature d’alpha voudrait grogner, se débattre. Mais il a compris que Stiles ne fait pas ça pour le soumettre. L’humain ne connaît juste rien à la hiérarchie des loups. Alors l’animal ne grogne pas et continue de chahuter avec le jeune homme. De faire ce dont Derek rêve depuis des mois sans même oser se l’avouer. Le loup, lui, n’a pas ce genre de scrupules.

 

Si quelqu’un avait dit à Stiles que Derek avait _ça_ en lui, il ne l’aurait pas cru. Car à ce stade, plus aucun doute ne subsiste : le loup est là pour le consoler. À sa manière. Avec une foule de léchouilles baveuses et de petites morsures délicates. Et Stiles se sent incroyablement vivant alors qu’ils se chamaillent gentiment. Il se sent accepté, sans conditions et sans restrictions.

C’est une sensation très particulière qu’il n’a plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Et savoir que cela vient de Derek ? Le sombre et sexy Derek ? C’est un peu dingue, surtout considérant le béguin que Stiles se trimbale pour ce mec depuis des lunes. Un béguin ? OK, autant pour l’euphémisme… Stiles sait que c’est bien plus qu’un béguin, même s’il ne l’admettra jamais. Derek est un type trop… compliqué. Trop de contradictions, trop de tensions, trop de colère. Trop de tout. Quant à Stiles, il a déjà bien assez de mal à se gérer sans pour autant ajouter à cela toutes les emmerdes qui lui arriveraient sur le coin du museau si jamais Derek l’apprenait.

L’image du bel alpha ténébreux colle au lycan comme une seconde peau. Et pourtant, bien planquée quelque part, se trouve cette nouvelle facette que Stiles découvre avec une curiosité mêlée de tendresse. Cette douceur presque impensable, cette empathie maladroite…

Stiles refuse de penser que ça n’appartient qu’au loup, que Derek – l’homme – n’y est pour rien. En fait, il se surprend même à se dire que ça ne serait pas mal que l’alpha laisse entrapercevoir un peu plus souvent cette part de lui-même qu’il semble, au contraire, férocement réprimer.

Quand Stiles se retrouve hors d’haleine, il roule sur le dos. Très naturellement, le loup vient se positionner au-dessus de lui, le regard curieux. C’est là que Stiles la perçoit, cette étincelle chaleureuse dans les yeux verts. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il a soudain terriblement envie de pleurer. Le barrage en lui cède enfin. Il le libère après l’avoir étouffé des années durant, sans que Stiles sache même qu’il existait.

C’est cependant avec horreur qu’il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire pour les contenir. Le loup pousse alors un petit gémissement plutôt misérable et se couche à côté de lui, sa truffe fraîche appuyée contre la joue de Stiles.

Ce dernier ne peut se retenir : il passe ses bras autour de l’encolure duveteuse et enfouit son visage dans le pelage soyeux. L’odeur du loup est réconfortante, familière. Elle fait refluer le chagrin lorsque les doigts de Stiles se crispent dans les poils noirs. Derek ne proteste pas, ne se dégage pas. Il reste simplement là sans bouger, il offre sa présence et son calme.

 

Des heures plus tard, Stiles s’est endormi, serré contre le loup. Cela lui a pris longtemps et, pendant un moment, la bête a cru que ça n’arriverait jamais. Mais finalement Stiles s’est apaisé. Le loup autorise alors Derek à refaire surface. Un tout petit peu. Parce qu’il a besoin de lui. Il fait appel à son corps d’humain afin de porter Stiles jusqu’au grand lit de la chambre. Épuisé par trop de nuits sans sommeil, celui-ci ne se réveille même pas. Pas plus qu’il ne bouge.

Derek l’enfouit sous l’épaisse et moelleuse couette. Puis le loup force de nouveau l’homme à s’effacer. Il ne leur sert plus à rien. Derek serait maladroit, emprunté et lourdaud dans une telle situation. La part humaine le sait car, sur l’impulsion du loup, elle reflue. En temps normal, la bête ne parvient jamais à chasser son _alter ego_. C’est toujours Derek qui remporte ce duel de volonté. Mais pas cette fois. Il a compris que mieux valait suivre l’instinct de la bête.

Derek se transforme à nouveau et le loup se glisse sous la couette, s’étend de tout son long contre le corps un peu frissonnant de Stiles. Instinctivement, celui-ci se pelotonne davantage, enfouissant son visage dans le pelage sombre. L’animal est alors satisfait. Il ferme les yeux mais demeure aux aguets, veillant sur le sommeil de Stiles tandis que sa lourde tête repose sur ses pattes.

 

Stiles se réveille avec la tête lourde et l’impression d’avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Un début de migraine fait palpiter ses tempes. Vaseux, il passe un bon moment à se demander où il peut bien être. Surtout qu’il ne se rappelle même pas s’être assoupi. Pas contre, à en juger par la lumière qui inonde la pièce, il se fait la réflexion qu’il n’a pas aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres. Son sommeil a été lourd, réparateur.

Par contre, il a beaucoup de mal à expliquer cette impression de sécurité et de bien-être qui l’enveloppe exactement comme une étreinte. _À moins que ça ne soit une étreinte…_ , réalise-t-il en sentant un bras peser sur sa taille, et un mollet sur son genou.

 _Mais qu’est-ce qu’il a foutu pour se retrouver ainsi dans le lit d’un inconnu_?

Car, oui, impossible que la main qui repose sur son ventre soit celle d’une femme. Ou alors, elle a été bûcheronne toute sa vie. Ou elle a été élevée en ex-RDA. Avec beaucoup BEAUCOUP d’hormones. Non, vraiment, à tout prendre, ça ne le dérange absolument pas que cette main appartienne à un homme. En fait, il préfère. Tout plutôt qu’une ancienne nageuse soviétique…

_Arrête de t’agiter, tu penses trop fort, ronchonne une voix dans son cou.

Stiles se fige quand le souffle tiède balaye les petits cheveux de sa nuque. Il connaît cette voix. Très bien. Trop bien. Il a d’ailleurs souvent rêvé qu’elle lui murmure des choses à son oreille comme c’est vaguement le cas maintenant. Pas que des choses cochonnes d’ailleurs. Des choses tendres. Des choses amusantes. Des paroles empreintes de la raucité du réveil.

Sauf qu’il rêve, hein ? Il ne peut pas vraiment être dans le lit de Derek _grumpy_ Hale ? Derek l’alpha ronchon et taciturne ne peut pas être en train de lui faire… un câlin ? Et pas n’importe quel câlin. Un oh-mon-Dieu-Derek-est-nu-avec-moi-dans-un-lit câlin !

_Derek ? croasse Stiles.

_Il ne s’est rien passé, le rassure le lycan sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte. Tu n’étais pas bien hier et je crois que mon loup a décidé que tu ne quitterais pas cet appartement tant que tu n’irais pas mieux.

_Il a bon dos le loup !_

Après tout, ça n’est pas lui qui est en train de serrer Stiles dans ses bras. Stiles qui commence d’ailleurs à se souvenir de la soirée de la veille. De son vœu pour que Derek se comporte un peu plus comme le faisait sa bête. Et il semblerait bien qu’il soit exhaussé, non ?

_Je vais mieux, dit alors Stiles.

Juste pour tester Derek. Par curiosité. Parce qu’il aimerait bien savoir…

 

Oui, Stiles va mieux. Derek peut sentir qu’il ne ment pas. La lourde fragrance de l’abandon a déserté sa peau. Et si Derek s’en réjouit immédiatement, il sent une bouffée de mauvaise humeur l’envahir tout aussi soudainement. Car si Stiles va mieux, ça veut dire qu’il n’a plus besoin de lui. Et que Derek n’a absolument aucune raison de continuer à l’enlacer comme il le fait actuellement.

 _Juste pour le réconforter,_ se dit-il.

Oui, c’est bien beau tout ça. Mais l’excuse ne tient plus. Si Stiles a retrouvé sa bonne humeur, Derek n’a plus qu’à ouvrir les bras et le laisser partir. Oh bien sûr, il sait tout des pointes de désir qui traversent Stiles quand il le regarde parfois. Mais le désir ne justifie pas tout. Surtout pas que Derek se fasse des films.

Alors il desserre son étreinte. Du moins, il essaye. Mais la tension perpétuelle qu’il ressent en lui lorsqu’il s’agit de Stiles l’en empêche. Le loup – parce que c’est encore une de ses inventions, à ce corniaud ! – se braque comme un âne buté. Derek le sent gronder en lui et se ramasser pour résister à toute tentative de le faire céder.

Derek ne parvient pas à retenir un soupir frustré. Heureusement pour lui, Stiles utilise sa parade habituelle et se met à plaisanter.

_Enfin, bon. Si tu veux me garder là, je dis pas non, hein ! Pas besoin d'attendre que je déprime pour me faire un petit câlin. Et puis, regarde, les loups adorent les câlins. Ils sont super sociables. Donc on n’a qu’à dire qu’on fait ça pour ton loup ! Hum ?

Ledit loup approuve vigoureusement en Derek qui sait d’ores et déjà qu’il a perdu la partie. Très doucement, comme s’il ne voulait pas que Stiles puisse le sentir faire, il passe le bout de son nez sur les petits cheveux qui s’ébattent dans tous les sens à la base de sa nuque.

_D’accord, souffle Derek.

_D’accord d’accord ? Sérieux ?

Stiles gigote dans ses bras pour se retourner et sans doute lui lancer une de ses expressions de surprise. Derek le retient. Ça n’est pas qu’il n’aime pas le visage mobile du jeune homme et la variété d’émotions qu’il est capable d’afficher. C’est juste qu’il ne se sent pas de faire face à Stiles.

_Oui, sérieux, grogne-t-il cependant.

Étonnamment, Stiles se tait. Derek entend même sa respiration s’apaiser bien qu’il ne se rendorme pas. De si près, son parfum est intoxicant. Derek sait qu’il en sera baigné jusqu’à ce qu’il prenne une douche, et réciproquement. Pourtant l’idée que Stiles se débarrasse de cette marque invisible – qui ne manquerait pourtant pas de faire naître maintes et maintes questions dans la meute – le contrarie. Peut-être autant que lorsque le jeune homme a suggéré de mettre fin à cette étreinte.

_ _Sourwolf_?

Même le surnom à la noix ne le dérange plus.

_Hum ?

S’il n’avait été un lycan avec une ouïe sur-développée, il n’aurait pas entendu la suite.

_Je suis bien contre toi.

Une tonne d’hésitation, de timidité et d’angoisse. Voilà ce qui rend la voix de Stiles un peu tremblante. Comme s’il craignait d’être rejeté. Le bon sens voudrait _vraiment_ que Derek arrête les frais maintenant. Pour eux deux. Avant que Stiles ne se fasse des idées. Avant que son abruti de loup ne se fasse encore plus d’idées…

Mais il ne réussit qu’à poser sa main à plat sur le ventre de Stiles pour l’inciter à reculer contre lui. Sous le tissu fin du t-shirt, la peau de l’humain rayonne de chaleur.

_Alors reste, bougonne Derek.

_C’est demandé si gentiment…

La malice a remplacé la crainte dans la voix humaine.

À son grand désespoir, Derek se rend compte qu’il était loin d’avoir pensé à tout. C’est le matin, et être un lycan ne le dispense pas d’une réaction biologique aussi basiquement humaine que masculine. Sauf qu’en reculant, le joli postérieur rond et ferme de Stiles vient se loger tout pile contre cette… réaction.

_Désolé, grogne Derek en sentant Stiles se figer.

Une odeur d’hésitation et de désir mêlés explose en un instant dans ses narines. Il n’a pas besoin de voir le visage de Stiles parce qu’il sait exactement de quoi il doit avoir l’air. Les yeux fermés, sa tête bascule un peu en arrière jusqu’à buter contre l’épaule de Derek. Et le lycan est sûr que Stiles se mord la lèvre inférieure.

_Mauvaise idée. Mauvaise idée. Mauvaise id…_

Stiles commence à onduler des hanches, plaquant un peu plus ses fesses contre le sexe rigide. En fait c’est même plus débauché que cela. Parce que Stiles se décale juste assez pour que la queue de Derek se retrouve coincée entre les deux globes ronds. Piégée.

 

Stiles n’en revient pas d’avoir l’audace de faire ça. Ce réveil, c’est un peu Noël, son anniversaire, Thanksgiving et le jour de la sortie de Warcraft 3 réunis. Non, en fait, c’est encore vachement mieux. Parce que ce qu’il sent contre ses reins, c’est bien la queue de Derek. Aucun doute là-dessus…

Il sait pourtant qu’il a toutes les chances de se faire jeter. Maintenant ou après que le loup ait pris son pied. Sauf qu’il n’est pas en état de penser. En fait, il n’en a même pas envie. Parce que le désir qui couve en lui depuis qu’il connaît Derek ne laisse de place à rien d’autre.

Il entend la protestation du lycan, il sent ses doigts se resserrer sur le tissu de son t-shirt. Mais il refuse d’en tenir compte même si c’est au prix de tout son courage qu’il commence à remuer son bassin contre l’érection palpitante.

Dans son cou, Derek grogne et ça n’a rien à voir avec les habituelles râleries de l’alpha. Ce son-là est tout aussi animal, mais il évoque un registre bien différent. C’est d’ailleurs là que Stiles sent Derek pousser contre lui, lui répondre. Juste un peu. Comme s’il s’en défendait.

Stiles insiste alors que son propre sexe hurle de frustration, prisonnier de son jean. Est-ce que Derek l’a senti ? Impossible à dire. Toujours est-il que le lycan soulève le t-shirt de Stiles et se met à explorer la peau de son ventre. Un instant, il s’aventure jusqu’aux tétons, les frôle, puis les abandonne aussitôt. Stiles jure, frustré.

_Derek, supplie-t-il.

La tête du loup se pose alors entre ses omoplates sans que Derek interrompe le mouvement de ses hanches.

_Tu vas me tuer, souffle ce dernier d’une voix terriblement rauque.

Stiles rit. Puis s’arrête lorsque Derek faufile sa main dans son pantalon sans même prendre la peine de défaire les boutons de sa braguette. Sans qu’il sache pourquoi, ce geste attise son désir comme un appel d’air. Il se cambre en gémissant.

La grande main calleuse de Derek qui enveloppe son sexe lui fait voir le ciel, la terre et les anges. Surtout que son compagnon ne perd pas de temps à tergiverser. Il adopte un rythme à la fois profond et lent. C’est de la frustration à l’état pur qui manque de faire hurler Stiles.

C'est bien différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé à chaque fois qu'il s'était autorisé à s'égarer sur ce chemin-là. Stiles aurait pu parier que leur première fois serait faite de violence et de défi, comme l’a été toute leur relation. Mais peut-être est-ce encore une facette du loup que Stiles ne connaît pas. Car en dépit de la passion qui les dévore, il se sent enveloppé, choyé. Derek le protège autant qu’il l’excite.

 

Derek se dit qu’il est vraiment trop con. Qu’il est en train de tout foutre en l’air. Le besoin de prendre soin de Stiles le dispute à celui de le posséder. Immédiatement et sans douceur. À la manière d’une bête sauvage. Sauf que c’est là le désir de l’homme qui s’exprime. Le loup, lui, a bien plus de retenue. Pour un peu, il refuserait sa délivrance à Derek. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est la satisfaction de Stiles. Que son humain meure de frustration, il s’en tamponne comme de sa première lune.

Mais plus Derek y pense, plus la colère reflue en lui. C’est rare, car la rage est une vieille compagne. Elle le protège, elle tient les gens à distance. Elle évite qu'ils ne s’attachent à Derek autant que l’inverse. Sauf que cette fois, c’est elle qui se voit repoussée.

Parce que Derek est soudain terrifié par une chose bien plus angoissante que l’idée de souffrir lorsque Stiles partira. Il est paralysé par la pensée de n’avoir aucun souvenir pour vivre avec la douleur. Étrangement, c’est cette terreur-là qui le pousse à aller jusqu’au bout. À ignorer les palpitations de son sexe jusqu’à ce que celui de Stiles explose dans sa main. La verge du jeune homme palpite et convulse tandis que tout son corps se cabre.

L’odeur puissante de sa semence envahit la pièce. Derek rêve alors d’y mêler la sienne. Il combat son loup de toutes ses forces. Il veut jouir. Il veut marquer Stiles. Le faire sien.

 _Sien_.

Le mot résonne entre l’homme et sa bête. C’est lui qui convainc le loup. Et Derek jouit comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. D'une simple friction. Sans se toucher. La sève jaillit de son sexe et frappe la peau découverte des reins de Stiles. Derek ferme les yeux et feule tandis que son sperme imprègne la peau laiteuse.

 

Stiles a le souffle court et les paupières closes. Ainsi que le cerveau en compote. Il flotte quelque part, à la fois très loin et tout près d’ici. Dans les deux cas, il n’est pas seul. Derek est avec lui. Confusément, il sent le moment où le lycan se perd aussi dans la jouissance et plus que l’orgasme, cela le fait planer.

Si Derek a joui, ça ne peut pas être de la pitié, n’est-ce pas ?

Alors Stiles refuse de se laisser envahir par l’angoisse. Il se laisse redescendre tout doucement. Porté par le reflux de la vague.

_On devrait se nettoyer, finit par soupirer Derek, brisant ainsi la magie.

_Ouais, on devrait, répond Stiles d’une voix étranglée.

À vrai dire, il n’a aucune envie de bouger en dépit de son jean humide et de la semence de Derek qu’il sent couler contre ses reins.

_Stiles, soupire de nouveau Derek qui pose son front sur l’épaule du jeune homme.

Celui-ci s'excuse, car c'est la chose socialement attendue. Mais très honnêtement, le cœur n'y est pas.

_Je suis désolé…

_Non, c’est moi, rétorque aussitôt le lycan. Je n’avais pas prévu de… d’abuser ainsi de la situation.

 

Le loup laboure les tripes de Derek.

« Triple buse ramollie de la truffe et des griffes ! » hurle-t-il à la lune, frustré. Et très en rogne contre son humain. Il essaye d’ailleurs désespérément de faire surface lorsqu’une lourde odeur de déception émane de Stiles. Mais Derek le contient de toutes ses forces.

« Remue ton arrière-train, humain décérébré ! Tu as dit qu’il était nôtre. Tu l’as promis. Tu le veux aussi. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement l’admettre, espèce de caniche à sa mémère ? »

Les émotions du loup sont bien moins complexes que celles de l’humain. Tout est noir ou blanc. Pas de demi-mesures, pas de doutes ou d’hésitations. Le loup exprime ce qui l'agite sans la moindre pudeur. Il s'emploie à renverser dont il sent la volonté commence à vaciller. Juste un peu. Mais c’est un bon début.

_Tu n’as pas abusé de la situation, souffle Stiles. C’est de ma faute, _Sourwolf._ Je suis incapable de me tenir, tu vois. Un beau mec me rend service, et paf, je me fais des idées. C’est…

Là, par contre, le loup a une furieuse envie de chiquer. D’ailleurs, au glapissement soudain que pousse Stiles, il se rend compte que Derek a cédé et a imprimé la marque de ses dents dans l’épaule de son compagnon. Excédé, le loup ajoute un grondement de son cru, juste histoire de marquer son mécontentement.

_Hey, t’es malade ! s’indigne Stiles.

_Je ne veux pas t’entendre parler de ce que tu fais avec les autres gars, rugit Derek, la voix déformée par la fureur.

Le loup acquiesce. Pour une fois, il est sacrément en phase avec sa partie humaine.

_Derek, répond Stiles, un peu hésitant. Je ne fais rien avec aucun autre mec. Remarque, jusqu’à il y a dix minutes, je ne faisais rien non plus avec toi…

Cela apaise le loup. Mais l’animal est rusé. Il sait que Derek va se relâcher aussi et qu’il risque de se servir de cet aveu pour s’éloigner de Stiles. Alors le loup décide d’attiser un peu sa propre jalousie en imaginant Stiles dans les bras d’un autre membre de la meute. L’oncle Peter par exemple. Ça marche au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

_Alors on va rester dans cette configuration, gronde sourdement Derek. Avec toi dans mon lit et personne d’autre…

Un lourd silence s’abat sur la pièce et la bête comprend que les deux humains sont tous les deux choqués par les dernières paroles de Derek. _C’est pourtant parfaitement sensé, non ?_

_Heu, Derek ?

Cette fois-ci, Stiles fait volte-face pour pouvoir fixer le lycan dans les yeux. Instinctivement, Derek l’enveloppe dans une nouvelle étreinte en l’attirant contre lui.

_Quoi ? grogne-t-il néanmoins.

_Est-ce que tu serais pas en train de proposer de… Nan, c’est pas possible, hein ? Enfin, j’veux dire… Toi, Derek Grognon Hale. Moi Stiles Tu-parles-trop Stilinski. Tu ne peux pas être en train de suggérer que tu voudrais que toi et moi, on…

Et le « on » semble s’étirer à l’infini, donnant pleinement à Derek l’occasion de savourer son propre embarras.

_Et pourquoi pas ? bougonne-t-il. Y a quelque chose qui m’empêche de suggérer ça si j’en ai envie ?

_T’en as envie ?

Sidéré, Stiles en reste la bouche grande ouverte. Pourtant, dans ses yeux, il est évident que la question est d’une importance capitale.

Le loup, lui, sautille sur place à l’intérieur de Derek. Il se fout de ressembler à un chiot qui ne mériterait qu’un bon coup de patte pour se calmer. Il tourne en rond, aboie, jappe.

« Dis oui, satané bipède ! », s'époumone-t-il.

Il pense mourir de frustration quand, à la place, Derek demande :

_Et toi ? T’en as envie ?

L’odeur du doute de Stiles les envahit. Mais ce dernier a bien plus de courage que cette andouille d’humain chichiteux dont est affublé le loup. _Par la_ _L_ _une, ce qu’il a parfois envie de lui_ _labourer les intestins_ _!_

_Je suis bien avec toi, _Sourwolf_.

Ce n’est pas tout à fait une réponse, mais ce n’est pas un mauvais début.

_Je suis bien aussi avec toi, Stiles.

AHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!

_Enfin !_

Les sourcils de Stiles se relèvent en un arc broussailleux.

_Même si je parle trop ?

_Oui.

_Même si je remue trop ?

_Oui.

_Même si je pose tout le temps des questions débiles ?

_Oui.

_Même si mon père t’a déjà mis en taule ? Deux fois… Et qu’il recommencerait sans hésiter s’il savait ce qu’on vient de faire ?

Le loup sent poindre l’amusement de Derek. _Bien !_

_Oui.

_Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ?

_Oups, mauvaise question !_

Toute la partie humaine de Derek se tend. Un instant, le loup craint que tous ses efforts n’aient servi à rien. Il retient son souffle.

_Parce que toi et moi, ça risque de ne pas être une affaire simple et que je n’étais pas sûr de le vouloir. Je ne le suis toujours pas, finit par répondre Derek qui fixe Stiles avec une intensité rare.

 

Stiles sait qu’il ne devrait pas se réjouir de la réponse de Derek. Après tout, c’est loin d’être un « oui » éclatant. Mais compte tenu de l’évolution de leur relation depuis la veille, ça ressemble à un pas de géant, ou Stiles ne s’y connaît pas.

Non, parce que s’il comprend bien, ce que Derek est en train de dire, c’est qu’il se tâte. Qu’il envisage cette relation, mais a peur de tout voir foirer. Et qu'il y ait plantage monumental ou non en bout de course, ça laisse une sacrée latitude au fameux « oui ». Bon c’est plutôt un « oui, mais »… Sauf que Stiles a passé sa vie à s’accommoder des « mais ». Il doit pourtant avouer que celui-ci sonne plutôt bien. Parce qu’après tout, il est encore dans les bras de Derek. Il respire son odeur, profite de son étreinte, de la force tranquille du lycan. Alors, certes, ça ne sera pas toujours de tout repos. Mais qui a dit que ça devait l’être ?

Sans compter que Stiles vient de comprendre un truc vachement important : il a un allié dans la place. Le genre d’allié sur lequel on peut compter quand on envisage de sortir avec un lycan : son propre loup. La bête qui anime l'âme de l'humain.

Stiles n’a pas rêvé l’attitude de l’animal la veille au soir. Et finalement, elle est sans doute bien plus honnête que le lycan handicapé des sentiments qui lui fait face. À moins que l'homme et la bête soient plus en phase que ce que Derek veut bien admettre ? Stiles se demande s'il pourrait amadouer l'alpha avec un beau nonos.

Il étouffe son rire en voyant ledit Derek froncer les sourcils.

_Ça te fait marrer ?

Oh, oh. Derek pense que Stiles rit à cause de ce qu'il a dit. Qu'il ne prend pas les choses au sérieux. Stiles le détrompe en secouant la tête.

_Longue histoire, ajoute-t-il. J'ai sauté du coq à l'âne. Encore… Et j'ai pensé à un truc débile. Rien d'inhabituel, quoi.

_J’ai envie de savoir ?

Stiles image Derek avec un énorme os de gigot entre les dents, mais sous sa forme humaine. Il décide instantanément qu'il vaut mieux pour ses fesses que le lycan n'en sache rien.

_Je ne crois pas, répond-il avec une petite grimace innocente.

Derek lui jette un regard suspicieux mais ne rétorque rien. Ils se regardent un moment en silence, s’observent, se jaugent.

_Alors, c’est bien vrai, _Sourwolf_? Tu es partant pour qu’on essaye ?

Stiles ne s’attendait pas du tout à l’air faussement tragique que prend Derek en haussant les épaules.

_Paix à ma tranquillité, mais je suppose que oui.

Par réflexe, Stiles lui envoie une bourrade. Autant essayer de déplacer un roc…

_Sinon je peux me contenter de câlins, le taquine-t-il quand Derek hausse un sourcil narquois. J’aime bien les câlins. Tu aimes les câlins ?

_Ça dépend. Y a moyen de faire ça en silence ?

Stiles se demande jusqu’à quel point il peut tester l’étonnante bonne humeur de Derek ainsi que leur relation toute fraîche. Le mieux étant encore d’essayer, non ?

_Ça dépend, répète-t-il. Tu as un bon bâillon quelque part ?

_Stiles, soupire le lycan, blasé.

Sauf que Stiles n’a pas manqué le sursaut qu'accuse le sexe de Derek chaudement niché contre son ventre. Pas si innocent que ça le grand méchant loup finalement…

_OK, le bâillon, c’est peut-être prématuré. Sauf que sans ça, je ne garantis pas de la boucler, tu vois ? Du coup, tu auras sans doute envie de me cogner. Ou de me plaquer contre un mur. Quoique ça ne me gêne pas trop, ça… Enfin tout dépend de ce qu’on fait après… OK, je parle trop. Si, si, je le sais. Je vois tes sourcils. Ils font ce truc juste avant de se froncer. Comme si tes sourcils, bah… fronçaient les sourcils, tu vois ? C’est marrant ça comme idée d’ailleurs !

Stiles est surpris quand Derek se penche pour le bâillonner, mais de sa bouche. Il ne s’attendait pas à échanger ainsi leur premier baiser. Mais il aurait dû s’en douter, non ? Derek fait toujours avec les moyens du bord lorsqu’il s’agit de canaliser Stiles.

 

Le loup adore quand sa part humaine improvise ainsi. Alors, certes, le baiser n’est pas ce qu’il aurait choisi. Lui aurait mordillé Stiles dans le cou avant de lui poser un lichou sur la truffe, mais il semblerait que la pratique humaine soit relativement efficace. En tout cas, lui s’assurera de bien faire les choses la prochaine fois qu’il se retrouvera en présence de Stiles.

Parce que c’est bien connu : quand il s’agit de sentiments, il ne peut pas faire confiance à Derek, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, juste un petit peu si la soumission de Stiles à ce baiser est un indice de réussite. Il est forcé de le concéder.

Alors comme tout à l’air de finalement bien se passer, le loup se dit qu’il est temps de prendre un repos bien mérité. Bien blotti au plus profond de l’âme de Derek, il se couche et se roule en boule, le museau sagement posé sur ses pattes.

Parfois, les gloussements et le babillage de Stiles lui font dresser une oreille. Mais pas plus que d’ordinaire. En fait, les choses n’ont fait que rentrer dans l’ordre…

Il a bien travaillé.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'était du fluff qui pisse pas loin ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous fais de gros bisous.


End file.
